Karen Daisy
Karen Daisy 'is an fictional character who she is the playable of Brutal Fists. Inspirations I just established that Karen was based on Tina Armstrong. In fact, let's compare the two, shall we? * Both of them are from the south. * Both of them have southern accents. * Both of them kick ass, and you know what, they would give Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Squarepants a run for her money. * Both of them are fanservice-y (yeah y'know, big boobs and everything) * Both of them have bras based on the American flag. * Both of them... are voiced by Kate Higgins. Yes, Kate Higgins is voicing another southern gal. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Karen Daisy is widely considered the "Annie Oakley" of Rodeo Shows. She's been practicing horse riding when she was 14 years old and was able to do amazing tricks as she rides. Her talents include sharpshooting and lasso tricks." Storyline Brutal Fists The intro starts with Karen Daisy gets horse riding tricks, two guns to shoot flying disks to anytimes on top her horse and onces shot without missing, and playing in Texas hold'em. Until Edmund Gareth cames to play Texas hold'em while is being attack and he wants to invited the tournament called Brutal Fists. In the ending, after she beats Edmund or Ogoleithus, she haves badly from the portal, she was send in the hospital, that's was saved the fair, Karen riding around on her horse and everyone cheers. Gameplay Power and Abilities She stand to fights with Hybrid fighting style. Karen Daisy was the cowgirl while durring to fights an chance with two guns and lasso tricks to beat the opponent, she notes that could be have most talents. Movelist Special Moves * '''Lasso Drag: Karen lassos her opponent's legs and drags him/her towards her. * Roundhouse: She roundhouse kicks her opponent, Chuck Norris style. * Revolver: She gets out a revolver gun and shoots her opponent. * Lasso Toss: She lassos her opponent and throws him/her to the other side. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Lasso Choke: Karen lassos her opponent' neck. She walks behind her opponent and then pulls the lasso so tight that the opponent's eyeballs began to pop out and hurdle onto the screens, cracking the camera lens. * Guns n' Roses: Karen gets out one revolver gun and shoots her opponent two times, on both the left side of the torso and the right side of the head. She then gets out another revolver gun and shoots the opponent's left arm off. She then uses two revolvers and blows off the opponent's right leg and entire head. Sequences Battle Intro Karen Daisy rides a horse to the battlefield. She hops off of it and says, "Everybody, hold your horses!" and slings her two revolver guns and shoots them in the air. Victory Pose Karen Daisy twirl her lasso and and flings it at the camera and drags it to the ground close to her. She places her foot on it and focuses towards herself. Arcade Karen Daisy/Arcade Trivia * For Karen's story mode, I wanted it to be where she saves the North Texas State Fair and Rodeo from Edmund Gareth's threat of shutting it down. He ants to shut it down because here, the state fair manager unexpectedly lost to him in Texas hold'em, which was inspired from a concept used for a Spongebob episode where Mr. Krabs was forced to give Spongebob over to Plankton after losing a card game with him. Of course, Edmund doesn't tear down the fair yet (thank God) because he gives Karen, who reveals to know martial arts, the opportunity to fight him in the Brutal Fists tournament and if she wins (which she does in the ending), the fair is safe. * You know what, forget the comparing of her and Tina Armstrong. Karen Daisy's basically a female Chuck Norris! How about that?... either that or maybe Tina would also qualify as a female Chuck Norris. What do you think? Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Rodeo